


Memento Mori

by rena_rent



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M, Slow Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent/pseuds/rena_rent
Summary: История, в которой многое происходит (как это обычно и бывает), Познер влюбляется в череду дейкинов, а Скриппс наконец со всем разбирается.





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> Переведено для команды ЗФБ WTF The History Boys 2018
> 
> Беты: alra и Rotlaust Munin
> 
> Посвящается Сэму Барнетту.

_Ноябрь 1987 года_

 

После Гектора смерть Джеймса Локвуда была не первой, первой она была только среди историков из класса для подготовки к «оксбриджским» экзаменам школы Катлера. Первыми похоронами, по крайней мере для Дональда Скриппса и Дэвида Познера, был Роджер Бентли или Дейкин Пятый, как его называл Скриппс.

На втором курсе Оксфорда Бентли вместе с Познером посещал курсы, посвященные Наполеоновским войнам.  
Он был вызывающе ярким и компанейским парнем с пронзительными темно-синими глазами, по которому Познер по полной сходил с ума целых два триместра. Во всяком случае, они с Познером даже переспали, не совсем очко в пользу Бентли, раз он бросил Поза сразу после.

С момента окончания университета прошло почти полтора года, когда Познер и Скриппс услышали о Бентли.  
— Похороны в эту субботу, и если я буду вынужден пойти туда в одиночку, в этом месяце тебе придется самому заплатить за аренду квартиры, – пригрозил Познер.

Скриппс чисто символически попытался возразить, но в действительности, конечно, он бы пошел. Он тоже был знаком с Бентли, даже пару раз выпил с ним несколько пинт, так что было вполне справедливо почтить его память, даже если в душе Дон считал парня полным кретином и худшим соблазнителем во всем мире. Кроме того, он и правда не мог позволить себе оплачивать аренду самостоятельно.

— С трудом верится, – ответил Скриппс. – Я думал, этот паршивец нас всех переживет, лишь бы поржать. Йоханссон рассказал, что произошло?  
Познер пристально на него посмотрел.  
— Ты же знаешь, как он трахал всех подряд, Скриппс. Как думаешь? К слову, – будничным тоном добавил Поз, – вчера, как только узнал, я проверился, и анализы отрицательные. Это в случае, если тебе интересно.

Дональд почувствовал, как внутренности скрутило холодным, тугим узлом. Подобная мысль даже не пришла ему в голову.  
— Ну, тогда все ведь хорошо, – Дон постарался подражать беспристрастному тону Познера и поскорее сменить тему. – Черт, к субботе мне понадобится новый костюм, старый уже совсем драный.

Судя по оценивающему взгляду Познера, он не особо преуспел, но они продолжили притворяться, что все в порядке.  
«Чертов Бентли, – подумал Скриппс, – скорее всего, услышав об этом, он бы поржал».

 

_Октябрь 1984 года_

 

— Вот умора, Стю! – воскликнул Бентли, развалившись на барном стуле так, как только получалось у него одного. Его глаза весело блеснули. – Я хожу на занятия с этим твоим поклонником, как там его, с маленькой феей, с которым ты учился в школе.  
— С Познером, – на автомате предложил Скриппс, прежде чем Дейкин успел что-то сказать. – Ты имеешь в виду Дэвида Познера.  
Бентли перевел взгляд с него на Дейкина.  
— Познер, точно! – согласно кивнул он. – По-своему прелестный крошка.  
— Да, Познер такой, – беззаботно проговорил Дейкин. – Он давно по мне сохнет.

«Больше нет, придурок!» – без всякой злости подумал Скриппс. В последние дни Дейкин почти не виделся с Познером, а даже если бы и встречался, вряд ли бы заметил. Стюарт всегда считал, что все более чем наполовину в него влюблены. И, кстати говоря, обычно он был прав.  
Познер же просто двинулся дальше к новым дейкинам, и Скриппс уже сильно устал от этого.

— Удивлен, что ты так и не дал ему шанса, Стю. – хитро ухмыльнулся Бентли. – Он довольно хорош и определенно ко всему готов.  
— Роджер, ты же знаешь, я натурал, – засмеялся Дейкин.

Скриппс фыркнул в свой бокал с элем. Хотя, справедливости ради, неудавшийся случай с Ирвином был единственным экспериментом Дейкина со своей гомосексуальностью. По крайней мере, насколько знал Дон.

— Хорошо, ты – нечто, я понял, – резче, чем того ожидал Скриппс, ответил Роджер. – В общем, малыш Познер практически умоляет его трахнуть, и если ты не окажешь бедному парню услугу, мне придется взять дело в свои, так сказать, руки.

— Даже если ты и предложишь, он все равно не знает, что делать, – легкомысленно бросил Дейкин, – он, скорее всего, смутится и кончит сразу, через двадцать секунд. Прямо, как Скриппси, если только Иисус позволит.

— Вот вряд ли. Знаешь, за это время я выучил кое-что о терпении, – просто рассмеялся Дональд.

— Боже! – воскликнул Бентли, разглядывая Скриппса со смесью восхищения и ужаса. – Я бы сдох. Нет, правда! Кстати, там рыжий парень пялится на меня, и у него фантастические руки, так что, чуваки, я удаляюсь.  
Он ушел, а Скриппсу и Дейкину лишь осталось недоуменно покачивать головами над их пивом.

— Считаю, вы с ним два сапога – пара, – резюмировал Скриппс. – И я сам видел, как ты несколько раз так же срывался вслед за девчонками.  
— Только я бы ни за что не надел такую рубашку! – проговорил Дейкин. – Ты бахрому видел? И даже если бы я и был геем, я предпочитаю думать, что у меня куда лучше вкус. Познер? Серьезно? Да он же совсем чокнутый.

 

_Январь 1983 года_

 

Они и правда всегда знали, что Познер гомосексуален, еще за долго до того, как поняли значение этого слова. Локвуд разыгрывал отвращение и издевался над ним во дворе, но, к счастью, к собственному половому созреванию прекратил. Ахтар был слишком уж доброжелательным, как будто пытался искупить вину за поведение Джимми, а Краутер всегда держался от Поза подальше. Радж относился к нему с беззлобным удивлением, Дейкин — с озорным удовольствием, особенно, если был в настроении, а Тиммс считал всю ситуацию ужасно смешной и никогда не воспринимал Познера всерьез. Только Скриппс относился к нему так же, как обычно.

— Я считал, что тебе единственному будет не по себе, – заметил однажды Дейкин, где-то в середине подготовки к их выпускным экзаменам. — Думал, в Библии найдется несколько довольно резких словечек на эту тему.  
— Насколько я знаю, сам Иисус ничего об этом не говорил. К тому же я ни за что не захотел бы отказываться от Уайльда, – просто пожал плечами Скриппс

  _«Ненавистный цвет его волос»_ ¹, как Хаусман двусмысленно указывал на гомосексуалистов, но кто такой Скриппс, чтобы осуждать кого-то за такое. На самом деле, он как-то никогда особо не задумывался об этой теме, особенно в таких понятиях. Просто однажды в его голове «Познер» и «гей» сложились вместе, и после этого все, что Скриппс когда-либо слышал о педиках, перестало иметь значение, так как к Познеру это не имело никакого отношения и все.

 

_Октябрь 1984 года_

 

— Самые синие глаза, которые я только видел, – вздохнул Познер. – Они нереальные, Скриппс, ты и понятия не имеешь. Они такие синие, что кажутся почти черными.

Они находились в библиотеке, но не особо преуспели в занятиях. Скриппс поднял взгляд от своих конспектов — 137 страниц о злоключениях Британии с американскими колониями действительно должны были быть увлекательными, но текст было чертовски трудно понять.

— Поз, окажи нам услугу, – произнес он, – сосредоточься на истории. Я не хочу думать о тех кошмарах, что ты можешь натворить как поэт.  
Познер показал язык.  
— В любом случае, я хожу с ним на занятия, и видеть его в восемь утра — настоящее удовольствие, – продолжил Поз раздраженно. – Вот честно, он — единственная причина, из-за которой я встаю с кровати по вторникам.

У Скриппс возникло какое-то странное и тянущее ощущение в животе, что-то типа предчувствия, похожее на предзнаменование краха и конца.  
— Не Роджер Бентли?  
— Ты знаешь его? – радостно воскликнул Познер.  
— Он приятель Дейкина, на этом все, – ответил Скриппс. – Я видел его раз или два, но яснее ясного, что они с ним одного поля ягоды.  
— Значит, вполне мне подходит, – пожал плечами Познер, и на этом разговор был окончен. Или, по крайней мере, должен был, но, конечно, они и правда находились посреди какого-то французского фарса или чего-то в этом роде, потому что человек, о котором они говорили, появился буквально из ниоткуда.

— Здорово, Скриппс, – приветливо произнес Бентли, бросая впечатляющее количество книг на парту рядом с ними. – Да здесь как в могиле, правда? Прямо ода мертвым писателям и недостижимым целям. Мы точно должны что-то с этим сделать. Дейкин где-то тут?  
— Все еще отходит после вчерашней ночки, – закатив глаза, ответил Скриппс, – удивлен, что ты такой бодрый.

— Ну, тело немного побаливает, но это было ожидаемо, – ухмыльнувшись и блестя глазами, поведал Бентли. – Хотя за эти руки стоило и умереть. Не говоря уже о его накаченном торсе. Однажды ты поймешь. И тебе тоже привет! – сказал Бентли, резко меняя тему и направляя всю силу своего обаяния на Поза. – Познер, ведь так?

— Да, все верно, – Дэвид неловко улыбался и до болезненного выглядел довольным, что о нем вспомнили. – Мы ходим на одни занятия. Ты Роджер Бентли.

— О, я и сам знаю, – ухмыльнулся Бентли, – семинар о Наполеоновских войнах. Познер, нужно как-нибудь вместе заняться подготовкой к нему. Комплекс наполеона и еже с ним — потрясающе. Маленький человечек пытается доказать миру, насколько он велик. Конечно, тем из нас, у кого и так большой… редко нужно что-то доказывать, – подмигнул он, и Познер покраснел.  
Скриппс подумал, что Бентли сильно перегибает палку, но парень явно был далек от деликатности.

— Наполеон на следующую сотню лет изменил европейскую историю, но ты, конечно, уловил только это, – сухо заметил Дональд. – И знаешь, мне действительно нужно заниматься.

Бентли с некоторым отвращением взглянул на записи Скриппса.  
— Понятно, американские колонии. Как, разве их еще не изучили вдоль и поперек? Георг III был безумцем, колонисты вышли из себя и надрали нам всем задницы. Не то чтобы я возражал против хороших шлепков по попке, понимаешь? – подчеркнул Бентли по большей части для Познера.

— Боже, Бентли, ты не можешь и пяти минут помолчать, не так ли? – раздраженно воскликнул Скриппс, прежде чем Познер успел ответить.  
— Не будь таким занудой, Скриппс, – неожиданно произнес Познер, чопорно собирая книги и не отрывая глаз от Роджера. – К тому же здесь стало немного душно.

Бентли недоуменно и задумчиво несколько мгновений переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и Скриппс почувствовал себя крайне неуютно, как будто Роджер понял что-то, чего сам Дональд еще не осознал.  
— Я тоже собираюсь, - сказал Бентли с легкой улыбкой. – Пойдем?  
— Давай, – небрежно, даже не взглянув на друга, ответил Познер. – Увидимся позже, Скриппси, – и они ушли.

В тот день запись в дневнике Скриппса была особенно краткой и точной. «Блять» – подчеркнуто дважды и без дальнейших пояснений.

 

_Ноябрь 1987 года_

 

Позже тем вечером Скриппс позвонил Дейкину.  
— Ты слышал, что Роджер Бентли умер?  
— Нет, – ответил Дейкин, а после паузы продолжил, – черт, сто лет о нем не думал. Что с ним случилось?

— СПИД, – на этот раз пауза продлилась намного дольше.  
— Блять, – наконец произнес Стю. – Ну, в этом весь Роджер, не так ли?  
— Просто, – вдруг ответил Скриппс, – знаешь, он ведь мог быть заражен годами и не знать. Никто из нас бы не узнал. Учась в Оксфорде, он уже мог быть больным.  
— Мог бы, – куда с меньшей озабоченностью, чем Скриппс мог бы предположить, проговорил Дейкин.

«Познер знал об этом целый день, а мне не рассказал», – хотел добавить он. Но, возможно, Стюарт Дейкин бы и не понял, что Познер не хотел сообщать о судьбе Бентли, пока не убедился, что не собирается ее разделить. А что если бы результаты анализов оказались положительными?! Блять!

— Но тебе-то уж не стоит волноваться, – отметил Дейкин. – Все еще монах?

Нет, как Стю должен был помнить. На последнем курсе университета у Дональда была девушка, Роми. Но отношения долго не продлились, а что касается секса, честно, Скриппс так и не понял, почему вокруг него этот сыр-бор. Некстати ему стало интересно, где она сейчас. Но дело было совсем не в этом.

— Да, – все, что ответил Скриппс, – более или менее.  
— И? – спросил Дейкин, как будто только это имело значение — глупый, беспечный придурок. – Так когда похороны?  
— В субботу, в Вест-Бромтоне. Ты придешь?

— Не, не могу. Занят на все выходные. К тому же, я едва его знал, так, время от времени выпивали с ним пару пинт пива.

В течение пары триместров Дейкин и Бентли были не разлей вода, и Скриппс подумал, удосужился бы Стюарт прийти на его похороны, если даже Бентли такого не заслужил. Пришел бы он на похороны Познера?  
— Я собираюсь, – подчеркнул Дон.

— Думал, он тебе совсем не нравился, – ответил Дейкин, и даже сквозь телефонный разговор Скриппс мог представить, как парень изогнул бровь. – Не похоже, что он бы пришел на твои.  
— Не важно, – проговорил Скриппс, и это, правда, не имело значения. _Зловещее и возвышенное одинаково разрушается_ ², но Дон сомневался, что Дейкин оценит отсылку. – В общем, Познер хочет пойти.  
— Ну да, вы же теперь соседи.

Как будто это было каким-то открытием, будто они не стали жить вместе сразу после окончания университета, растворившись в Лондоне, как и огромное число молодых людей до них. Дейкин, конечно же, с самого начала имел собственную квартиру, что ж, он мог себе ее позволить и тогда.

— Знаешь что, – продолжил Стюарт. – Давайте-ка на следующей неделе все пропустим по пинте пивка или еще чего-нибудь во славу былых времен. Я позвоню Локвуду, слышал, он в отпуске в городе.  
— Ладно, – проговорил Скриппс, удивленный нехарактерным для Дейкина приступом ностальгии. – Давай.

 

_Август 1983 года_

 

— Нельзя предотвратить несчастья, – сказал однажды Радж, и он был прав. Иногда вещи просто происходят.  
— Хотя, это не совсем правильно, – рассуждал Скриппс как-то вечером в пабе, где-то за неделю до того, как они покинули Шеффилд и уехали в университет. – Но ведь это никогда не чистая случайность. Все имеет причины и следствия.  
Локвуд кивнул со всей торжественностью, сдобренной изрядным количеством алкоголя.

— Как эффект бабочки, – напыщенно произнес он.  
— Ты о чем? – сонно спросил Краутер.  
— Взмах крыльев бабочки может вызвать ураган на другой стороне мира, – только закатил глаза Познер.  
— Я прихлопну твои крылышки, - вроде как промямлил Тиммс, но нельзя сказать точно, так как лицом он валялся на столе. На него не обратили внимания.

— Да, как эффект бабочки, – согласился Скриппс, почти придя в себя. – Однако дело в том, что все, что мы видим, это ураган. Большие вещи, конечные результаты. И называем мы их несчастными случаями только потому, что пропустили бабочку.

— Разве это как раз не работа историка? – заметил Познер. – Вывести причины из результатов? Собрать фрагменты происходящего, которые в конечном итоге соединились бы в Великое Событие.

— Ну да, как Шерлок Холмс, – предложил Краутер, – ну там, свечной воск, поле шляпы, полшиллинга – и вуаля – все это время это был дворецкий. За исключением того, что, знаете, – раз – и Французская революция.

— Мы великие детективы истории происходящего, – согласился Локвуд с восторгом.

Скриппс вздохнул, он не был полностью уверен, какова была его первоначальная идея, но подумал, что каким-то образом они сбились с пути.  
— Ну да, конечно, – произнес он, обменявшись взглядом с Познером, который сочувственно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
Дон откинулся на стул и позволил всем разговорам течь как бы сквозь него.

Локвуд и Краутер сцепились в еще более грандиозных полетах фантазии, Тиммс храпел на столе, Познер продолжал с тоской гипнотизировать бар, где Дейкин с Раджем и Ахтаром участвовал в каком-то причудливом ритуале с ударами кулаками, перемежающимися, казалось, новыми порциями алкоголя. Засмеявшись, Дейкин откинул голову, и Познер еле слышно вздохнул. Скриппс просто смотрел, размышляя, как все эти вещи происходят, как течение истории сольется вокруг них, но они не смогут осознать, какие из этих фрагментов были важны задолго до того времени, пока не оглянутся назад и не поймут, — да, это и был тот самый момент.

 

_Ноябрь 1984 года_

 

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, какая это пытка, – простонал Познер, развалившись поперек кровати Скриппса как будто у себя дома. Обычно для Дональда это являлось дурным знаком: вероятно, начнется поэзия. Если ему и правда не повезет — Эмили Дикинсон.

Скриппс настороженно закрыл свой дневник прямо посередине записи – все как обычно – просто размытое повествование об истории, Оксфорде и жизни в целом. Честно, он уже сильно устал от самого себя.

— Нет, не имею, но уверен, ты меня просветишь.

— Роджер Бентли, – драматично вздохнул Познер, – клянусь Богом, я обречен остаться с посиневшими яйцами на всю свою чертову жизнь.

— Так он же постоянно с тобой флиртует, – заметил Скриппс, – думал, ты в восторге.

Познер вскочил на ноги и так сильно взмахнул руками, что Скриппс заволновался о безопасности своей тумбочки.

— Он флиртует! – почти прокричал Познер. – Всякий раз, когда я сталкиваюсь с ним в коридорах, он налетает на меня, он подмигивает мне на занятиях, но на этом все. Он совсем без стыда, заставляет меня буквально есть с его гребаной руки, но не дай Бог, чтобы он когда-либо прикоснулся ко мне. Ах, Скриппс, я такой, такой жалкий.

И он таким и выглядел, настолько сильно опустошенным, что Скриппс ощутил странный порыв обнять его или что-то вроде того, по-мужски похлопать по плечу, или как, предположительно, обычно поступают парни в таких обстоятельствах. Впрочем, Скриппс не имел ни малейшего представления, как это сделать.

— Так ты говоришь, что он полный обломщик, – наконец произнес он, – но, Поз, ты же знал, что именно так и будет. Почему же ты позволяешь ему так с собой обращаться?

Поз раздраженно покачал головой, как будто Скриппс был полным идиотом.  
— Потому что я люблю его, Скриппс. Почему ты никак не можешь это понять?  
_Сильней тебя приманки нет._  
_Да, в сущности, я сам - увы_  
_Нисколько не умней плотвы._ ³

Скриппс вздрогнул. Нерешительно он потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к плечу Познера, но передумал и отклонился назад.  
— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, действительно ли ты знаешь, что такое любовь, – сказал он без злости.

Не то чтобы он сам все понимал, но любовь — это то, что вдохновляет, что-то прекрасное и теплое, то, ради чего стоит писать стихи. И она не может быть такой, просто не может быть. Так в чем же смысл?

— Он не достоин этого, Познер. Он, правда, того не стоит.

За пять секунд переходя от жалости к самому себе к праведному возмущению, Познер уставился на него.  
— Мне не нужна чертова нянька, преогромнейшее спасибо, – резко ответил он. – Я и сам могу прекрасно справиться.

Скриппс вспомнил все высказывания Дейкина в пабе недели назад, его пренебрежительные легкомысленные слова.  
— Ну, а если бы ты когда-нибудь получил одного из своих дейкинов, ты бы знал, что с ним делать?

— О, полагаю, ты очень много знаешь, – огрызнулся в ответ Познер. – Когда в последний раз ты хоть что-нибудь для кого-то делал?

— Речь сейчас не об этом, – неуверенно проговорил Скриппс.

Ему пришло в голову, что он и Познер до этого действительно никогда не спорили — по-настоящему — а не касательно тонкостей внешней политики Карла II или куда пойти на обед. Возможно, однажды в начальной школе они и поругались из-за игрушки. Но дело в том, что неожиданно разговор все сильнее походил на ссору, и Скриппс не имел ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать.

— Об этом! – с яростью прокричал Познер, – ты со своим гребаным дневником сидишь здесь и наблюдаешь, и считаешь себя таким чертовски мудрым, но ты не знаешь и элементарных вещей, потому что никогда ничего не делаешь.

— Что? А ты делаешь? – уязвлено воскликнул Скриппс. – Грезишь, как ребенок, ноешь то из-за одного парня, то из-за другого. Или имеешь ввиду то, как ты выглядел дураком, когда, бывало, пел серенады Дейкину, или та сцена в пабе с этим, как там его имя, – полнейшим дрочилой – Дейкином Третьим, или вроде того.

— По крайней мере, я делаю что-то, – взорвался Познер, – по крайней мере, я не боюсь показать, что не каменный, что у меня есть чувства к кому-то или чему-то за страницами истлевших старых книг. Есть вещи, из-за которых стоит выглядеть дураком.

Скриппс вспомнил о Дейкине и Бентли, о том, как они смеялись над Познером.  
— Ты шут для них, Поз.

Что-то в выражении лица Дэвида изменилось, погасло, словно дверь в комнату внезапно захлопнулась. Он отвернулся, разглядывая книги в беспорядке разбросанные по столу Скриппса.

— И это все, что ты думаешь обо мне, Скриппс? – Его голос звучал низко и горько. – Шут?

Не находя слов, Скриппс уставился на него. Как он мог такое даже подумать? Он просто хотел предупредить Познера обо всех этих дейкинах и бентли, помочь, но не знал, как объяснить это ему, чтобы еще сильнее не разозлить друга.

С возмущенным вздохом Познер схватил свою сумку и направился к двери, прошмыгнув мимо Скриппса.

Выйдя из отключки, Дональд успел схватить того за запястье.  
— Нет, подожди, Познер, ты же знаешь, что я не…

Поз оглянулся, и в его глазах было что-то, чего Скриппс никогда раньше не видел, что-то мрачное, напряженное, странное — Дон никак не мог подобрать верных слов.

Ощущение от прикосновения к коже Дэвида внезапно полностью изменилось, заставляя покалывать кончики пальцев. Стало трудно дышать. Он был уверен, что ему нужно сделать что-то, но что?

  
_«Собраться с духом? Вызвать кризис?»_ ⁴ – подумал он, но, конечно, ничего не сделал. Чертов Элиот.  
Скриппс слишком долго сомневался и момент, чем бы он ни был, ушел.

— Во всяком случае, я знаю, чего хочу, – произнес Познер, демонстративно отвернувшись, и Скриппс, будто обжегшись, отпустил его руку. – Мне уже не шестнадцать, и давай проверим, смогу ли я это получить?

И Дэвид ушел, оставив Скриппса безмолвным и полностью потерянным.

 

_Апрель 1993 года_

 

Они похоронили Локвуда в одно апрельское воскресенье. Спасибо, что не в Пасху, Скриппс не был уверен, что смог бы вынести такое своеобразное противоречие. И так было жутко, что погода являлась до нелепости прекрасной: один из тех славных весенних дней, ради которых стоило пережить долгую, темную, сырую зиму. Солнце ярко сияло, пушистые облака отливали ослепительно белым на фоне лазурного неба, воздух был теплым, а Локвуд лежал глубоко под землей.

Скриппс уже давно перестал по-детски верить, что Бог как-то связан со справедливостью. Он часто – милосердный; всегда – беспристрастный. Справедливый – вряд ли, по крайней мере, не в том по-человечески субъективном определении этого слова.

Локвуд погиб, потому что армия оплатила его обучение в Кембридже, Бентли умер, потому что искренне обожал секс. По мнению Скриппса, ни та, ни другая смерть не была более справедливой. Он допускал, что это суждение делало его куда менее консервативным, чем могла бы предпочесть его церковь. «Ага, как будто это было единственным проявлением», – с иронией подумал он и потянулся к руке Познера.

После похорон семеро выживших отправились выпить. Никто не произнес ничего важного. Дейкин ушел рано, после того, как подцепил девушку с короткими русыми волосами и сияющими голубыми глазами, и все воздержались от комментариев о неожиданном появлении на похоронах Ирвина.

— Вы помните?.. – начал Ахтар, но, оборвав себя, перевел взгляд на свой пустой бокал.

«Да! – хотел сказать Скриппс. – Да, помним обо всем».

Познер скользнул по нему взглядом и грустно улыбнулся, как будто собирался произнести: «И вот мы снова здесь». Ну да, они и правда здесь.

Скриппс хотел бы, чтобы это были последние похороны, но, конечно, знал, что такого не стоит ожидать. Он мог только надеяться, что они будут последними на долгое время.  
— Это просто лишено смысла, - наконец выпалил Тиммс с нехарактерной для него серьезностью. – Дружественный огонь? Мы же даже не на войне.

Краутер пожал плечами:  
— С каких пор что-то имеет смысл? – резко заметил он в своей типичной практичной, лишенной всяких сантиментов манере. – Такое случается.

— Бывает, – подхватил Познер, – _нет времени спросить, он сам не знает, о чем._ ⁵

В тишине они обдумывали эти слова, полузабытые стихи из уроков Гектора свыше десятилетней давности — старые учителя и молодые солдаты давно с почтением упокоились под землей.

«И может быть, таким образом, мы напоминаем себе, что мы еще живы», – подумал Скриппс. Он мягко толкнул Познера локтем и почувствовал, как Дэвид с нежностью прижался плечом в ответ. Да, мы все пока еще живы.

— А я по-прежнему думаю, что Оуэн был слизняком, – наконец произнес Радж, и разговор был окончен.

 

_Ноябрь 1987 года_

 

Он, правда, не был чем-то грандиозным, тот момент, когда Скриппс, наконец, все понял. Они с Познером были в часовне на поминальной службе в честь Бентли, на памяти Дональда одном из самых унылых проявлений ораторского искусства, почти на одном уровне с ужасной речью Феликса о Гекторе почти пятью годами ранее. Скриппс размышлял, было ли что-то такое в смерти, что вызывало самые худшие способности человека к самовыражению, но великие поэты очень любили эту тему, поэтому, вероятно, Дону просто не повезло, что двое похорон в его жизни были такими невыразительными. Позже он так и не смог припомнить, что именно вызвало такую реакцию Познера, только он почувствовал, как Поз рядом с ним напрягся, услышал резкий внезапный вдох.

— Блять! – низко и грубо пробормотал Познер, не отрывая взгляда от гроба в передней части часовни. – Это мог быть я.

Скриппс бросил на него взгляд, рассматривая бледное сосредоточенное лицо своего друга, все знакомые, заостренные контуры, и вдруг вся эта необъяснимая антипатия к Бентли, вечера, проведенные за пианино, годы наблюдений, как Поз смотрит на Дейкина, внезапно сложились в то, о чем раньше не думал, но теперь сразу же осознал — вот она, бабочка.

— Мог бы быть, – тихо произнес Скриппс, – но не стал, – оставляя «и не станешь» недосказанным. Дон мягко толкнул Познера плечом в плечо, надеясь, что закончил фразу просто своим надежным, теплым присутствием рядом с Дэвидом.

И к черту всех дейкинов!

_Январь 1985 года_

 

В конечном итоге все закончилось в зимнем триместре ⁶, сразу после рождественских каникул. В ту ночь они большой группой представителей нескольких разных колледжей сидели в пабе, пока Скриппс не заметил, как Дейкин склеил девушку из Экзетерского университета с роскошной грудью. Он повернулся, чтобы подшутить над этим с Познером, но обнаружил, что того нет рядом. На самом деле Поз сидел у барной стойки и смеялся на чем-то, рассказанным Роджером Бентли. Когда Дональд с удивлением перевел на него взгляд, Бентли грязно ухмыльнулся и наклонился ближе, прижавшись губами к уху Познера. Он что-то прошептал, и это побудило Дэвида резко стать серьезным и со значением всматриваться в лицо Бентли, находящееся вблизи от его собственного.

Скриппс быстро отвернулся, по непонятной причине он покраснел и почувствовал себя неуютно. В один глоток он прикончил свой эль, но когда вновь посмотрел в сторону бара, Бентли с Познером уже ушли.

Прошло три дня, прежде чем Дональд снова встретился с Позом. За это время он начал и порвал пять различных дневниковых записей по данному вопросу, а потом сдался; пытался разучить на пианино какую-нибудь сонату, но все кончалось рассеянным наигрыванием, конечно же, Коула-чертова-Портера — ч _истый алкоголь на меня не действует_ ⁷ —, и Дон снова в отвращении бросал все попытки. Готовясь к занятиям, Скриппс прочитал четыре трактата по истории пуританства, из которых не смог запомнить ни единого слова. Бентли был Дейкином Пятым, но раньше Познеру никогда не удавалось заполучить дейкина. Значило ли это, что Роджер Бентли не был еще одним в череде дейкинов, а кем-то совсем другим?

«И что из этого? – решительно напомнил себе Скриппс. – В любом случае, ему какая разница? Хорошо для Познера, давно пора».

Однажды он столкнулся с Бентли в библиотеке и был одарен ухмылкой и издевательским взмахом руки.  
Позже в тот же день ему удалось поймать Познера в музыкальном классе.

— Что ж, давай выкладывай, – сказал Дон, с глухим стуком бросив книги на скамью у пианино. – Полагаю, в пятый раз удачно?

Познер с вызовом выпятил подбородок, и его глаза вспыхнули.  
— Я его трахнул, – прямо сказал он, – ну или он трахнул меня, если быть точным.  
— Ладно, – за отсутствием лучшего ответа произнес Скриппс. – Итак, это все, о чем ты мечтал? Хор ангелов был? Я вот сам все думал, правда ли это.

Губы Познера изогнулись во что-то, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.

— Вряд ли. Но все равно, знаешь, было прекрасно. Кроме тех моментов, когда было немного больно и неловко. Но думаю, этого следовало ожидать, – он замолк, наморщив нос. – К тому же довольно грязно.

Несмотря ни на что, Скриппс рассмеялся.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, дело сделано. И что дальше?

Дэвид приуныл и завозился с нотами.

— Полагаю, дальше ничего. Не то, что он теперь мой парень или кто-то в этом роде.

— Ага, не следовало и ожидать, что Бентли из этого теста, – пробормотал Дон. Внезапно он почувствовал прилив антипатии к Бентли, но вместе с тем и необъяснимое облегчение.  
— Но все-таки это был секс, так? В конечном итоге ты получил то, что хотел.  
— Да, я получил то, что хотел, я прямо молодец, – голос Поза прозвучал глухо.

Мгновение он вглядывался в лицо Скриппса, в глазах отражались какие-то непонятные эмоции, он как будто что-то искал. Но Дон не знал, что ему предложить, поэтому он вздохнул и вернулся к музыке.

 

_Ноябрь 1987 года_

 

И прекрасное было в том, что все оказалось таким простым. Нет, правда, если бы Скриппс точно не знал, что закончил Оксфордский университет, возможно, он бы склонялся к мысли, что он полный дурак.

На похоронах Бентли в действительности они никого не знали, поэтому не было причин оставаться после. За время поездки на автобусе до их квартиры Познер не произнес ни слова, а Скриппс не возражал. Его мозг лихорадочно просчитывал возможности. «И я не запишу об этом ни слова», – сообщил он голоску в своей голове, который всегда походил на голос Дейкина. К лучшему или худшему, на этот раз что-то на самом деле произойдет. И Скриппс знал — теперь дело за ним. Он не мог просто сидеть и ждать, когда Познер первым сделает шаг, потому что Поз уже давно и неоднократно его делал, а Дон просто оставлял это без внимания. Он вознес молчаливое покаяние Господу за то, что так долго был идиотом.

— Что ж, церемония прошла ужасно, – произнес наконец Познер, когда автобус повернул на их улицу.  
— О да, – рассмеялся Скриппс, – бедняга Бентли взбесился бы, вряд ли все это имело к нему хоть какое-то отношение.

Губы Познера сложились почти в улыбку.  
— Кажется, пастор пару раз сбился на его имени. Жаль, что Дейкина не было, – добавил он, – у него наверняка нашлась бы пара слов.

— И все опять возвращается к Дейкину, – тяжело вздохнув, проговорил Скриппс.  
— Конечно, нет, – резко возразил Познер, – я просто подумал, что вышло бы смешно, вот и все.

— Знаю, – благожелательно сказал Скриппс. – Так бы и было.  
— Дело больше не в Дейкине, – не смотря на друга, торопливо продолжил Поз, – и уже давно не в нем, ни в ком из дейкинов.

— Я знаю, – тихо повторил Скриппс и, наконец, он и правда, _знал_. Должно быть, что-то в голосе его выдало, потому что голова Познера дернулась, глаза неуверенно встретились с глазами Скриппса. Обнаженные эмоции в его взгляде заставили сердце Дональда сжаться. Но ведь Познер всегда был смелым, открываясь любому, кто хотел этого, раз за разом обрекая себя на разочарования и оставаясь с разбитым сердцем после каждого дейкина.

Но Скриппс не был Дейкином, и хотя порой и завидовал этому кретину, ему пришло в голову, что это к лучшему.

— Поз, – нежно позвал Скриппс, но затем автобус подъехал к их остановке и момент ушел.

Их квартира находилась на третьем этаже. Каким-то образом они смогли, не произнося ни слова, подняться по лестнице, толкаясь и соприкасаясь плечами. У двери Скриппс завозился с ключами, но Познер использовал свои. Зайдя внутрь, Дональд едва успел закрыть дверь, как Дэвид оказался на нем, прижимая к стене с силой, никак не соответствующей его худой фигурке.

Какое-то время Познер выжидал, его глаза были широко распахнуты, будто что-то ища, а губы замерли в нескольких дюймах от губ Дональда. Скриппс чувствовал, как спиной прижимается к грязной стене, как пальцы Поза вцепились в его плечи — его новый костюм уже весь измялся. Он ощущал слабый запах одеколона Дэвида, его дыхание у своего рта, и знал, что Познер медлит, чтобы дать ему последний шанс отступить, положить конец этой неразберихе раз и навсегда.

К черту! Скриппс потянулся, сокращая расстояние между ними, и решительно прижался к губам Дэвида.

И это стало всем, что было нужно — слабый толчок и грянул взрыв. Открыв рот, Познер углубил поцелуй, проталкивая язык, чтобы попробовать на вкус язык Скриппса, а затем они со страстью вцепились друг в друга, целуясь так жадно, как будто не собирались никогда останавливаться.

Скриппс был потрясен абсолютно каждым ощущением, все больше чувствуя каждый дюйм собственной кожи, чем когда-либо раньше. Каждый нерв отзывался звоном, было похоже, что его ударили электрическим током. Он все никак не мог получить достаточно вкуса Познера на губах, чувства, как Познер вцепился в него, ощущения кожи Познера под своими пальцами.

_«Моим рукам-скитальцам дай патент_  
_Обследовать весь этот континент»_ ⁸, – подумал он ошеломленно — все равно слишком много одежды, но вскоре мятые пиджаки и накрахмаленные рубашки небрежно и нетерпеливо были отброшены. В какой-то момент Дон вспомнил о необходимости дышать, но это была какая-то неопределенная, далекая мысль.

— После всех этих чертовых лет? – выдохнул Познер между поцелуями, – какого хера ты ждал?  
— Я не понимал, – признал Скриппс и ухмыльнулся. – Тогда лучше наверстать упущенное.  
— Зараза, – пробормотал Познер, прикусив нижнюю губу Дона, и без промедления засунул руку ему в брюки.

Дональд беспечно и непринужденно рассмеялся.

 

_Январь 1986 года_

 

Летом между вторым и третьим курсом Оксфорда у Познера случился нервный срыв. Меньше чем через месяц его выписали из больницы, но родители и врачи убедили его все равно остаться дома на весь осенний триместр⁹. Когда после рождественских каникул он вернулся к занятиям, Скриппс не знал, как реагировать. Ему казалось, что целыми неделями он бродит вокруг него на цыпочках.

— Успокойся, Дон, – сказала Роми, его первая девушка, – сейчас он в порядке, все хорошо.

К этому времени они встречались только около двух месяцев, поэтому она не присутствовала при самом инциденте — непонятных телефонных звонках между шеффилдскими парнями, разнообразных и сложных, запутанных сообщений о том, что именно представляет собой «нервный срыв», и говорил ли уже кто-то с родителями Поза. Затем последовали неловкие визиты в больницу, и Познер все время выглядел таким чертовски растерянным и уверял, что с ним все нормально. Чушь, понимал Скриппс, видя пустоту в его глазах, которой раньше не было. Или она всегда там была, он просто никогда не замечал. Не найдя лучшего термина, они назвали его состояние депрессией, тревожным расстройством личности — холодный, медицинский термин, который раньше не имел никакого отношения к Познеру, но сейчас, очевидно, все изменилось.

Роми была милой девушкой, но она не была знакома с Познером прежде и не могла уловить разницу. А вот Скриппс мог.

— Похоже, как будто часть его исчезла, – настаивал Скриппс, – он как будто вернулся, но не полностью, понимаешь? – вздохнул он, – Нет, не понимаешь.

— Я _понимаю_. Возможно, он просто хочет, чтобы к нему относились как к нормальному, – ответила она. – Я бы хотела. У него была черная полоса, но тебе не нужно постоянно ему об этом напоминать. Я думала, ты его лучший друг.

«Лучший друг?» – с полным отвращением к самому себе подумал Скриппс.

— Хорош друг, – пробормотал он, – я даже не заметил, как это произошло. Как я мог не заметить, к чему все идет?  
— Но и он _тоже_ , – подчеркнула Роми.

— А что, по-твоему, ты должен был увидеть? – спросил как-то Дейкин, когда он вышли пообедать. – Он просто сорвался. Бывает.

— Как будто ты что-то об этом знаешь? – устало, без злости ответил Скриппс, – тебя никогда не было рядом с Познером. Тебе было до лампочки.

— Мне не все равно, – не особо убедительно возразил Дейкин, – хочу сказать, я знаю его целую вечность и довольно хорошо к нему отношусь, и это, правда, дерьмово – то, что с ним произошло. Но такое случается, – заметил он с удивительной горечью. – Так всегда было.

На этот раз Дейкин был удивительно серьезным, странно отрешенным, как будто что-то треснуло в привычной маске, и Скриппс подумал, что еще может бурлить под ней, какие потаенные мысли никогда не выходили на свет, не признавались. Конечно, некоторые из них должны быть позитивными, надеялся Скриппс, потому что в противном случае он бы все время находился в депрессии. Именно это и случилось с Познером?

— Прекрати, – наконец, рявкнул ему сам Познер. – Знаешь, я не сломаюсь.

Дон заколебался, но потом все равно продолжил:  
— Ты, вроде как, уже…

Выражение лица Познера изменилось, стало сочувствующим, хотя и не сердитым, как того почти ожидал Скриппс.  
— Знаю, – странно нежным тоном проговорил Дэвид, – но не из-за тебя.

 

_Ноябрь 1987 года_

 

После всего произошедшего Познер спросил:  
— Это ведь не только из-за похорон? Не секс из жалости?  
— Нет, конечно, нет, – ответил Скриппс, не обижаясь. В конце концов, это же был Познер, не происходило ничего настолько хорошего, в чем бы он не сомневался. – Если можно так сказать, похороны помогли расставить мои приоритеты.

— Точно, – произнес Познер с задумчивым выражением в глазах. Скриппс протянул руку и молча переплел их пальцы. – Случившееся с Бентли, мои анализы — все это что-то вроде толчка, напомнившего, что мы всего лишь смертные.

— _«Смертный, грешный, но по мне всеобъемлюще прекрасный»_ ¹⁰, – тихо процитировал Скриппс.

Почти нехотя, Познер улыбнулся:  
— Ты неимоверный педик.

— Во всяком случае, ради тебя, наверное, я и есть, – сухо ответил Скриппс.  
Некоторое время они лежали в тишине, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.

— Ну, хорошо, – вздохнув, наконец произнес Познер, поднял голову и потянулся для нового поцелуя. – Докажи мне, что мы оба еще живы.

И Скриппс это сделал.

 

______________________

¹ – цитата из стихотворения А.Э. Хаусмана «Кто этот грешник юный в наручниках стальных…» в переводе С. Маршака.

² – цитата из стихотворения Т. Харди «Уйти и остаться», перевод мой.

³ – цитата из стихотворения Дж.Донна «Приманка» в переводе Г.М. Кружкова

⁴ – цитата из стихотворения Т. С. Элиота «Любовная Песнь Альфреда Дж. Пруфрока» в переводе Н. Берберовой.

⁵ – цитата из стихотворения У. Оуэна «В сознании», перевод мой.

⁶ – в оригинале Hilary term – наименование второго академического триместра в Оксфордском университете и некоторых других учебных заведениях Великобритании, длится с января по март, назван в честь епископа и теолога Илария Пиктавийского.

⁷ – строчка из песни Коула Портера «Я от тебя в восторге» (позже исполнялась Ф. Синатрой), перевод мой.

⁸ – цитата из стихотворения Дж. Донна «На раздевание возлюбленной» в переводе Г.М. Кружкова.

⁹ – в оригинале Michaelmas term – наименование первого академического триместра в Оксфордском университете, длится с сентября до декабря включительно, назван в честь святого архангела Михаила.

¹⁰ – цитата из стихотворения У.Х. Одена «Колыбельная» в переводе В. Савина.


End file.
